The Three Moons
by Jenna of the Red Robes
Summary: Mistress Jenna is tired of all the loud and obvious hatred her new shop, The Three Moons, has been receiving. She enlists the help of her currently secret lover, Dalamar the Dark, to straighten out this annoyance and help her shop prosper. And also with the unknowing help of her numerous admirers, it is almost too easy. Light-hearted, early relationship Dalamar/Jenna story :)


Greetings! The first fanfic that I wrote was for Dragonlance and now I have come full circle and returned to my first love! Sadly, I haven't read anything DL in a while so bear with me if things aren't spelled perfectly or characterization is a little off. This idea just popped in my head and demanded to be written. :)

This story takes place soon after Jenna stopped being Dalamar's apprentice, opened her shop, and became his lover. (It is based before all of Palanthas knows of their relationship)

Please enjoy!

Warning: Jenna and Dalamar are my favorite couple ever! Love 'em 3

Disclaimer:

I don't own Dragonlance!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~d~l~

The hustle and bustle of Palanthas could be heard faintly through the window in The Three Moons. Inside the mageware shop however, it was considerably quieter, more peaceful. Jenna looked out the window, taking in to account the angry glares and malevolent looks sent in her direction.

The other shop owners were not pleased with the opening of her magical store. They all grumbled and complained about it constantly. Many on Krynn held a deep distrust for magic, and the simpletons in the market were not exempt from the prejudice. The fabric merchant next door to her shop not only despised Jenna but, all mages in general. Jenna watched yet another angry citizen walk by before abruptly shutting the curtains and backing into her shop.

She had about had enough. Thankfully soon, _very _soon the malicious looks will turn to fear and trepidation – emotions she preferred to see rather than anger and resentment.

Mistress Jenna took a deep, soothing breath – breathing in the magical scent of her shop. She reveled in the calming effect it had on her.

The beautiful mage heard soft footsteps coming up from her basement which caused a brilliant smile to form on her lips.

"Good day to you, my dear." She said softly, not turning around. She knew he would make himself known when he so desired.

"And to you," A male voice responded quietly. The man put his hands lightly on Jenna's shoulders and turned her around to face him.

"Dalamar," Jenna said, her smile widening as she took in the sight of her new, and very dangerous, lover. The dark elf was dressed in a clearly expensive black robe with arcane symbols stitched in silver all around it. His lips curled up slightly, his version of a smile, in response to Jenna's enthusiasm.

He leaned in and kissed her gently. "Are you prepared for our outing this afternoon?" Dalamar asked almost flippantly, the ghost of a smirk appearing on his handsome features.

Jenna was about to retort with a witty comment when a soft ring emanated through the shop – signaling the arrival of a customer. She turned on her heel to greet the patron while the dark elf retreated into the shadows where he couldn't be seen.

The red robed mage had to hold in a sigh when she recognized who it was. "Hello Julius," She said kindly, holding in her inner annoyance. Julius was one of many mages in Palanthas who had fallen in love with Jenna almost instantly. Although her shop had only been opened for a few weeks, many visitors had come to meet the beautiful Jenna, the powerful Jenna, the mysterious Jenna. She quite loved the attention but, naturally never encouraged the flirtations. Julius was one of the most persistent in his pursuits – dropping in every other day to see her and idly chat. If only they all knew who her heart actually belonged to…

The white robed Julius stepped further into the shop and extended his greetings to Jenna. "Mistress Jenna, like a flower in bloom - you grow more and more beautiful each day."

She smiled sweetly in response. "You flatter me, sir." Jenna responded politely. "Tell me, what brings you to my shop today? Perhaps a new spell book?" She questioned him promptly, trying to hasten his exit. Jenna had better, more entertaining things to do today than converse with another one of her admirers.

"No, my lady. That is not my purpose." Julius paused, staring deeply at her – almost as if he was trying to gage her response. "I have actually brought you a gift." He announced as he pulled out a delicately wrapped present from a pocket within his robes.

"Oh?" Mistress Jenna queried incredulously, lifting one of her elegantly shaped eyebrows. She gracefully extended her hand and took the gift from his own. After carefully tearing away the wrapping around it, she opened the box to reveal a skillfully crafted golden necklace, encrusted with numerous precious gems that sparkled even in the low lighting of her shop. Her eyes widened in appreciation, having always had a soft spot for fine things. "It's stunning –" Jenna began to say but, she was interrupted by Dalamar's soft yet, powerful voice.

"Is it?" He questioned doubtfully, stepping out from the shadows and thoroughly frightening Julius. The white robed mage's face had turned as white as the crisp robes that he wore.

"You-you're-" Julius spluttered incoherently. He finally gathered his wits enough to bow to the dark mage that was instantly recognizable to all. "My lord," He said respectfully.

Dalamar did not acknowledge him; instead he continued walking until he stood at Jenna's side so that he could properly examine her gift. He reached out his long-fingered hand to pick up the piece of jewelry. He pretended to ponder for a moment before remarking. "I suppose it is not horrible." He stated dryly, picking at one of the stones. "However, I must say that it is not quite lavish enough for the lover of the Master of the Tower of High Sorcery in Palanthas. Wouldn't you agree, my love?" The dark elf finished with a mocking smirk upon his face.

Jenna gave him a wry look in return. "I believe you are right, my dear." Obligingly, she gave him the answer he wanted.

Poor Julius was finally able to put two and two together and realized what was going on. "Mistress Jenna and, m-my lord, are you…? Are the two of you…?" The white robed mage was unable to form the question.

Jenna gave him a sympathetic grin, "Lord Dalamar is my lover, Julius."

The innocent mage looked dumbfounded, his eyes darting between the pair. "Oh." Julius was finally able to squeak out. He stood there awkwardly for a moment before deciding it was definitely time for him to go. "I should take my leave." He said almost inaudibly before quickly darting from the shop and back into the safety of Palanthas.

He had barely left the shop before Jenna burst into laughter. "It appears he has forgotten his necklace." She was finally able to comment after a few moments once she contained herself.

"Indeed." Dalamar responded simply. The dark mage murmured a few words of a spell and before Jenna's awestruck eyes, for she never tired of seeing the power of magic, the necklace transformed itself into an even more ornate and magnificent piece of jewelry. "Now, here is something worthy of you." He said as he carefully pinned it around her slender neck.

"Thank you," She responded tenderly, fingering her new adornment. "You started early on our mission of the day – informing Palanthas of our relationship." Jenna continued lightheartedly, a twinkle in her bright eyes.

"I surmised that if we informed one of your numerous enthusiasts then he would tell the others and our job would be completed more efficiently." The black robed mage said matter-of-factly.

"Certainly, though I never guessed that you would be one to become jealous." Jenna replied mischievously, the twinkle in her eye becoming more playful.

"I was not jealous." Dalamar responded sardonically. He quickly changed the subject by offering Jenna his arm. "Come now, my dear. Do you not wish to publicize our relationship so that your shop will stop being hated so openly?" He gestured to the door with his other arm, signaling that is was time for them to make their departure.

"I do indeed wish it, my love." Jenna affirmed amiably as she wrapped her arm through his. Together, the powerful mages left the safety of her shop and entered the soon-to-be shocked streets of Palanthas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~d~l~

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know your thoughts/comments! This could be multi chapter if there is interest if not, then it shall be its own little lonely one shot. You decide!

Have a wonderful day and thanks again for reading! (and reviewing!) :)


End file.
